convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Luigi
Luigi is the secondary protagonist of the [https://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Mario_(series) '''Super Mario Brothers']'' games. He made his series debut in[[Murder XIX: Trouble in Paradise| Trouble in Paradise]]. Canon Luigi is the younger brother to Mario, the main protagonist of the Super Mario Bros games. Although Luigi doesn't go on adventures with Mario often, he looks up to his brother and idolizes him, speaking about him often. Luigi has gone on adventures on his own, most notably in Luigi's Mansion when Mario was kidnapped by King Boo and was held captive in a haunted mansion. Pre-Convergence Before the events of the Convergence series, Luigi was doing what he usually did, either helping Mario on his adventures or staying home. Plot Involvement Trouble in Paradise Luigi awoke along with the rest of the group on the airplane at the beginning of the game and was just as confused as everyone else was by the events that were tanspiring. Upon landing, the group encountered Shadow Luigi, who attacked the group at the airstrip after a fight with the Jersey Devil. Luigi was stunned and shocked by this new arrival and was far from supportive of his rather abrasive personality. After the group was sentenced to clean up Isle Delfino after being incarcseated, Luigi stuck with the cast during the majority of the event, often surving as the voice of reason within the group, and maintaining a positive (albeit sheepish) attitude throughout the ordeal. Eventually, the group encountered Shadow Luigi again, only for him to have his neck broken by Talon after a rather short lived fight, revealing that he was really Jack Horner all along. Although Luigi was surprised and slightly angered by this revelation, he was also angry at Talon for breaking his neck instead of simply defeating him in a fight. Towards the end of the game, it was revealed that all the events had been orchestrated beforehand as part of a reality TV show to help increase tourism on Isle Delfino. Luigi was in on this too and congratulated the group for their efforts throughout the game. However, when the group made their way back to Corona Mountain after things seemed off, it was revealed that Bowser had been manipulating events from behind the scenes and was the one who set up the reality show in the first place, much to Luigi's shock. After a near impossible battle with the Koopa King, Bowser was incarcerated by the Coalition for his crimes, and Luigi returned back to Isle Delfino along with the rest of the group. Epilogue(s) Trouble in Paradise After saying his goodbyes to the friends he had made throughout the event, and apologizing for lying to them about the reality show, Luigi returned to the Mushroom Kingdom via the magic schoolbus, where he reflected on the game's events over chocolate cake with Mario, Princess Peach, Toadsworth, and Professor E. Gadd. Character Relationships * Bowser - ''A character from Mario who debuted in ''Trouble in Paradise. Bowser is the primary antagonist of the Super Mario Bros games. Throughout the game, Luigi tried to stop Bowser from acting too rash and getting others in the group, or himself, killed, though Bowser rarely listened. When it was revealed that Bowser had masterminded the whole ordeal. Luigi helped defeat him alongside the rest of the group. * Alesha - '' A character from Magic: The Gathering who debuted in ''Trouble in Paradise. Alesha and Luigi formed a friendship early on, and would often interact with each other throughout the event. When it was revealed that it was all a reality show and that Luigi was in on it, Alesha was angry at Luigi, claiming he was no better than the student council or the piantas that inhabited the island. However, after the defeat of Bowser, Alesha came to forgive Luigi, even giving him a kiss on the cheek before his departure back to the Mushrroom Kingdom. Trivia * This incarnation of Luigi is a mix between the one from the mainstream Mario games and the one from the Mario and Luigi games. * The "L" on his hat stands for Luigi. Category:Characters Category:Trouble in Paradise Category:NPCs